Lord of the Flies Part 2
by trichgirl03
Summary: Ralph is caught by Jack and his hunters. In the aftermath of a brutal physical struggle between Ralph and Jack, Ralph is completely at the mercy of Jack. Through Ralph's captivity in the hands of Jack, an emotional struggle between the two boys ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Ralph watched as scarlet droplets of blood slid down his right arm. He winced in pain and withstood from crying out. He had slashed his arm on a jagged rock while climbing the mountaintop. He knew Jack and his tribe of savages would come hunting for him soon.  
  
Ralph was nursing his arm when a hand was shoved into his lower back. He stumbled and fell to his knees. He glanced up and saw Jack's muscular body, glimmering with sweat in the sun, standing before him. He was fingering his hunting knife. Roger stood in back of him. Trapped between his two most brutal enemies.  
  
While Ralph's attention was focused on Jack, Roger pounced on him and roughly forced him to the ground onto his stomach. Roger straddled Ralph, asserting his dominance. Ralph was forced to lay flat on the hard ground, pinned down by a body sitting on his waist.

Roger grabbed Ralph's right arm, grasping his hand tightly around the wound, and pulled it back behind him. He held the arm at an odd angle and twisted it slowly but steadily backward. Ralph gasped and struggled against Roger's body. Roger, delighted with his power over the lame Ralph, was delirious with excitement. Ralph quietly whimpered when his arm was still further pushed back. Roger ignored the boy's whimpers and, when he thought the arm was twisted far enough, he stopped.

He grabbed Ralph's wrist and held it firmly, pointing it downward. Ralph waited, fidgeting. Roger smiled to himself. With one quick movement, he broke the boy's wrist, forcing it sharply upward and to the side, twisting it. Ralph let out his first scream of agony, blinded by the searing pain. Roger held onto his wrist and forced him to move it, wiggling it for emphasis.

"Roger." Jack said in a stern voice. It was the first word he had spoken. Roger reluctantly got off of Ralph and left the boy sprawled on the ground, cradling and protecting his broken wrist with his body. In contempt, he lifted his head to look at Jack, who stared back at him with a superior expression on his face and then squatted beside him. He reached out for Ralph's broken wrist; Ralph quickly withdrew it from his reach, scowling at him. Jack seemed unaffected by this gesture. 

He forced Ralph onto his back without much resistance, placing one knee on either side of his groin, pinning him against the ground. Ralph's body arched and tensed. Jack looked down at the boy pinned beneath him with a smirk of satisfaction. Ralph looked at Jack with anger and frustration.

"Who's chief NOW, Ralph?" asked Jack quietly. "Who's the leader? Who has control and respect?" Ralph knew what Jack wanted him to say, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of saying it. He glared at him. Jack whispered dangerously, "I want you to answer me. Tell them whose chief. Tell them who was right all along."

Ralph answered boldly, "They know who's chief now. You are. But that doesn't make you right. You're wrong, Jack. We would have gone home if you hadn't let the god damn fire go out. We would have been rescued. We would have gone home!"

"WE WOULD HAVE GONE HOME!" he reverberated, shouting and startling Jack, making him jump. Ralph tried to push him off of him. "Isn't that what you want? Or do you WANT to stay here?"

Jack declined to answer.

"What do you want from me?" Ralph questioned quietly. "I have nothing to give you except the TRUTH, which you obviously will have none of. You won't believe it because you were WRONG! You're scared to mention it because you KNOW you are WRONG!"

Jack snarled and stuck his face close to Ralph's. "I am NOT wrong." Then, "What do I want? I want you to fear me. I want you to hurt. I want you to suffer for what you've done to me."

"What I've done to you?" Ralph questioned, incredulous. "What have I done to YOU that you haven't done to ME? All I did was beat you in that election because THEN your slaves realized that I am the one who is sensible."

He was gaining momentum..."I haven't hunted you down just to save what little remains of my dignity. I'm not obsessed with the need for ultimate submission. I'll face up to the things I did wrong. I'm not a coward in that way. You just can't admit to yourself that you were wrong. You're afraid of the truth, you're afraid of ME, because I AM the truth, because we both know you are WRONG! And that's what sets us apart. That's why I have some decency left but you've been reduced to intimidating these kids because you can't face yourself..."

Infuriated, Jack pressed the tip of his knife against Ralph's throat. Ralph swallowed gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph knew he had infuriated Jack and would pay dearly for it, but he tried to suppress his fear and appear composed.

"Roger," Jack barked, nodding toward Ralph. Roger jerked his head up, excited, and quickly moved until he was hovering over Ralph. "Get his head," instructed Jack, removing the knife point from Ralph's throat. Roger kneeled behind Ralph's head and grasped it tightly, holding it in place so Ralph couldn't see what Jack was about to do.

"Let's see who the COWARD really is!" announced Jack. "Now, when you can't take anymore, and want me to stop, beg me to stop, and I'll stop. It's all up to YOU. But everybody'll know what a COWARD you are if you wimp out early.

Ralph swallowed again, stomach churning with anticipation, but tried to just look straight up (not that he could have moved his head) and put on a brave face.

Jack held his knife poised above Ralph's stomach for a while, savoring his power over Ralph, feeding his fear and anticipation. Ralph could not see the knife that was about to pierce his skin, nor did he know what was about to happen.

Ralph felt the tip of the sharp cold knife press against his stomach, lingering there for a few long, purposefully drawn-out moments.

Then Jack pressed the tip of the knife into Ralph's skin and broke the skin, twisted the knife a little on entry. He watched Ralph's face closely; their eyes locked. Ralph remained defiant, staring up at Jack. Jack pushed the knife a little deeper; Ralph gasped, desperately trying not to cry out aloud. Jack wiggled the knife, which was imbedded nearly two inches into Ralph's skin. Ralph whimpered. Jack moved the knife further into Ralph.

"Okay," Ralph gasped, trying to save himself the embarrassment of crying in front of the group of boys and opting to just give in, which was what Jack wanted.

"'Okay', what?" Jack prompted.

"What do you think?" he said irritably. Stop. I said stop."

Jack removed the tip of the knife; Ralph moaned at the pain of the withdrawal. The incision was bleeding freely, but not pouring out.

"Beg, Ralph."

"What?"

"Beg for my mercy."

Ralph remained silent. He knew he was testing Jack.

"Oh for God's sake, what can we except? He's a COWARD. Roger, let go of him so he can look at me." Roger did so reluctantly and Ralph gathered the strength to rise to his elbows, leaning back on them, body tensed, glaring at Jack.

Jack turned to Ralph and grabbed his upper arms, eyes fixed on him. His face was very close to Ralph's. "You didn't even last as long as your friend Piggy did. He didn't cry for mercy before that boulder hit him. You're even more of a coward than Piggy is!"

At the mention of his murdered friend, Ralph, enraged, batted Jack's hands away, lifted his body up slightly to get leverage, and spit in Jack's face; the ultimate disgrace, much worse than hitting him.

Jack, shocked, quickly wiped his face and, overcome with rage, slashed the knife across Ralph's ribs. Ralph screamed, then whimpered and clutched his chest with his unhurt arm. He looked up at Jack in disbelief, who was seething, knife in hand, dripping with deep red blood, HIS blood, hyperventilating as well.

Ralph's injury was not fatal, but it certainly was long, deep, and ugly. He wouldn't have been able to defend himself were it not for the surge of adrenaline that pumped through his body and the basic instinct to protect himself.

Jack knew he had done considerable damage and expected Ralph to lie there, in shock, cowering, and not move. Jack's incorrect assumption was the only reason Ralph was able to get away. Feral instincts took over and he knew he needed to escape. Jack was so angry and disgraced he didn't know what he would do. He was capable of the unimaginable with his violent temper.

Ralph threw his body at Jack and pushed him away, stumbling to his feet and starting to run. Jack quickly regained his feet and started after Ralph.

Ralph ran for a good quarter mile, fueled by fear, hatred, and rage. He was panicked and frantic. The harder he ran the more blood he lost; it was now dripping down his chest. His body soon betrayed him: immensely weakened by the loss of blood, the pain of his gashes, and the ache of his broken wrist, he lost his concentration and tripped and stumbled, landing hard on the sand on both wrists, utterly exhausted.

Jack had almost caught up to him. Breathing hard, eyes smarting, Ralph tried desperately to get up, urging his body, but it would not obey his frantic pleas. He tried to support his weight on his left wrist alone, but then collapsed again. He watched in agony as Jack advanced upon him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no time to get away. Ralph flattened himself against the ground. Jack reached him and pounced.  
  
Ralph collapsed further under Jack's weight, pressed flat to the ground on his stomach. Jack forced Ralph to turn over onto his back, with knees bent. Ralph struggled and brought his knee up to hit Jack in the crotch. Jack grunted with pain and rolled to the side and off of Ralph, eyes squeezed shut and watering.

Ralph scrambled to his feet to get away, but he was not quick enough. Jack flung himself at the escaping Ralph and caught his legs, then pulled him toward him to get at his back. He straddled the struggling boy and pummeled his back and neck with his fists. He stopped for a moment and Ralph, his current energy and strength deceptive, scrambled out from underneath him.  
  
Both boys were on their knees now, panting. The circle of boys around them watched intently, with breaths bated. Trapped within the tight circle of boys, spears in hand, and accosted by Jack the hunter, Ralph knew he was in the middle of a pig hunt. He prepared himself to fight to the last until he was brought down and caught for good. His animalistic instincts had taken over.

Jack scrambled toward Ralph, confident that he could bring him down. As he reached out to grab Ralph, Ralph leaned back slightly on his left wrist and brought his right leg back to kick Jack in the stomach. Jack grunted and fell back on his haunches, surprised at the boy's vigor.

Ralph took this opportunity to jump on top of Jack and punch him in the face, viciously, drawing blood. Jack eventually shoved the boy off of him, but then Ralph saw his exposed back. With the fury and desperation of a wild, cornered animal, Ralph clawed at Jack's back, sinking his nails into the soft flesh, with the intent to hurt and injure in order to buy time so he could escape. 

Jack was astounded at his ferocity. Ralph had ripped deep gashes in his back, which were now bleeding freely. Jack cried out as Ralph continued to rip at his back until a pair of arms grabbed Ralph from behind and pulled him off of Jack. Ralph knew the arms belonged to Roger because he held him tight and wouldn't let him go.

"No, Roger." Jack gasped, blood trickling down his lip. "Leave him, I've got him..."

Roger roughly released Ralph and he fell to the ground.

In an instant, Jack was on top of him. The boys rolled over each other, frantically lashing out at each other. Both boys' blood now stained the sand as blood was smeared from rolling around.

When they stopped rolling, Jack remained on top. Ralph's good arm was caught between his and Jack's body, but his right arm, though bad, was free. He brought his trembling right hand up to Jack's face and slowly raked his fingernails across Jack's left cheek. Jack growled and quickly grabbed his broken wrist, stopping him from scratching his face further. Ralph closed his eyes and almost passed out with the pain of Jack's cruel grip, which was clearly meant to maim the already injured wrist. Among many, he had found Ralph's weakest point.

As Ralph struggled to remain conscious, he opened his eyes and saw Jack's eyes directly above him. Ralph was shocked by the hatred and contempt in his eyes. He couldn't imagine how anyone could hate him so much. While still holding Ralph's wrist, Jack fisted the knuckles of the other hand and brought it down onto Ralph's stomach with all his might.

This hit knocked all the wind out of Ralph. His body went limp momentarily and he lost his defensive stance. He had lost the battle in a few short seconds.

Jack was all over him. Not having much hope, but not one to give in easily, Ralph managed a last attempt to escape. With his last reserve of energy, he squirmed and thrashed frantically against the body on top of his own, but Jack easily contained him.

Ralph knew he was caught. He had lost too much blood and was too weak to fight back; though he had injured Jack, his own injuries were worse. He realized he was finished and relaxed his muscles. Jack felt the relax in his muscles and released his wrist, letting his arm drop to rest on the bloody sand beside his battered body. Ralph dropped his head back onto the sand, giving in to Jack. He was completely drained and could not resist anymore.

Jack pulled out his knife and held it to Ralph's throat. Ralph knew he was enraptured in the excitement of a pig hunt. He knew HE was the pig.

The bloodlust shone in Jack's eyes as he licked his lips and held the knife to his prey's throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

PLEASE READ CHAPTERS 1 THROUGH 3 FROM THE VERY BEGINNING. THEY ARE COMPLETELY REDONE AND IMPROVED.

I'm sorry that this is not a new chapter, but I need to let my faithful readers know that my story has been updated! I completely re-did Chapters 1 through 3; I think they are much improved now. Definitely some passages are the same, and the plot is generally the same, but the interaction between Jack and Ralph is much improved, in my opinion. Ralph also fights back more and the fighting is more intense.

The newly re-done chapters do NOT leave off at the same point that the original Chapter 3 did, so you need to read them in order to comprehend Chapter 4, which is coming VERY soon! I updated all three chapters but my story did not show up as updated, so this is my way of letting you guys that I DID update! Like promised, Chapter 4 will replace this author's note soon; tomorrow if I can manage!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing; it means SO SO much to me, and it's why I keep writing! Even if you've already reviewed, (and I thank you warmly if you did), I'd much appreciate comments relating to my "new" version of 'Lord of the Flies Part 2'. I'd be happy to hear ANYTHING: what you think of the improvements, whether you like the chapters better now or not, questions, comments, suggestions, WHATEVER!

Just FYI, this story takes place after Simon and Piggy's death, at the end of the novel, except of course the naval officers don't come.

I hope you enjoy; I worked very hard on all three chapters!

I'm a first year student at the University of Virginia now so I am very busy, but I'm really trying to make time for creative writing!

Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Ralph was terrified. He knew that if Jack had not had an audience, he probably would not kill him; just hurt him badly. But Jack had an audience, and the thrill of the hunt and the kill was upon him. And Ralph had disgraced him. Killing Ralph would prove Jack's manliness and set an example: the disobedient must be punished. If he didn't kill Ralph, then the chief would lose credibility and power and might be challenged.

Ralph saw these thoughts flicker in Jack's eyes. Jack pressed his bloodied left hand against Ralph's chest to hold him down, leaving a red smudge on his chest. He raised his right hand, gripping his knife and preparing to strike Ralph in the chest and make the killing blow.

"Jack…" Ralph moaned. His voice was high-pitched.

"Jack, no…don't…please…_please_" he pleaded. "Don't kill me…"

He was begging now. "Please Jack, please, I'll do anything. You're chief, you're right, I was WRONG! I'll do anything; I'll tell you anything you want to hear!" Ralph added in desperation.

Jack was unaffected by his prey's pleading and hardly heard Ralph's words. He was ready, absorbed in the moment.

Tears streamed down Ralph's face. "Oh God, please don't. God, don't, don't…" he moaned pitifully.

He looked into Jack's eyes, which had glazed over, lost in thought and focused on the kill. "Jack," he cried loudly. Jack wrenched his eyes back into the present and looked at Ralph, listened to him. "Jack," he said in such a miserable tone that Jack was moved. "Why do you need to kill me?" Jack's expression changed slightly and he hesitated.

Annoyed at Jack's hesitation and eager to see Ralph's death, Roger loudly articulated "Finish it, chief." Jack whipped around and looked at Roger for a moment, still holding down Ralph, before turning back to Ralph, pressured by Roger's prompt. He surveyed the desperate boy who lay pinned beneath him. His sweaty hand shook as he gripped the knife.

Ralph knew this was his last chance. "Jack…" he sobbed. "Jack, I…" His voice broke as he spoke quietly. With courage, he slowly reached up with his left hand and touched the hand that gripped the knife; held the hand that meant to kill him. He covered Jack's hand with his own; certainly not enough to stop Jack's downward swinging motion if he chose to kill, but enough. "Jack…" Ralph reached up with his injured arm and gently touched Jack's cheek with his quivering hand. At the touch, Jack pulled away from Ralph and jumped back in fear, horrified.

Ralph saw that Jack was conflicted and saw the change in him. Jack released his hand from the knife and dropped it, weakly, wearing a look of shock. He fell back onto his heels, breathing hard.

Ralph weakly let his head fall back against the soft, warm sand, shaking, but relieved. He let out a sob that was full of hurt and closed his wet eyes gently.

He had saved himself with the touch of humanity.


	6. Chapter 6 Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in SO long, but I feel like it's kind of dead in the water, at least for right now. I've lost passion for it, but maybe that will change.

I don't mean for this to be a fake-out, like you come here and think you're getting a new chapter, but I did want to let you guys know that I am getting back into writing other stories. I don't know how to alert everyone that I'm writing again, besides adding a chapter to this story.

I have a brand new story on Fiction Press called "Captive" under Historical Fiction. Please read and review and I'll add more to it!

Thanks guys!


End file.
